Johnny (STAR!AU)
Hawkins is the field commander and team Alpha leader. Background Captain John (Johnny) "Iceman" Hawkins was born on Ireland as the youngest of six children. He's fluent in six languages and can make himself understood in three other, making him the most competent interpreter the team has (which doesn't mean that sometimes other teammates special knowledge in language isn't of more of help then Johnny’s). Johnny was at the top of his class home in Ireland, has undergone Special Forces training as well as attended an Army Special Language school in the U.S., he was also an instructor at a Special Forces school for a while in the U.S., which were where S.T.A.R. recruited him. Johnny is field commander, having the highest authority of all the team leaders, and is the team leader of Team Alpha. He sometimes serves as the team’s interpreter as well. In his role as a leader, he has served and shown himself a qualified leader by example, a precise giver of orders, a source of history and knowledge, and a fair settler of disputes. Personal life He's married with two little boys, Loren and Roran, both living with his wife in CastleknockIn Irish, Caisleán Cnucha, meaning "Cnucha's Castle", a suburb of Dublin, Ireland, located 5 miles (8km) west of the centre of Dublin. No one in his family knows about his true occupation, they just think he's a regular soldier who's sometimes shipped off of seas for his missions (which isn't that far from the truth and reality). Weaknesses Johnny doesn't like blood and never have ever since being a kid. During his growing years and military duty he has however managed to get used to it, hardened, to the fact that it really doesn't bother him that much anymore, not as it did as a kid. But when the blood comes from someone close to him, someone he knows and cares about it's much worse, and he gets really uncomfortable. It doesn't really show on him (hint: his code-name is "Iceman") but inside he gets really shaken up and after a mission like that he's always more withdrawn and quiet, trying secretly to collect himself again. Mission clothing Not as heavy protected as Staff Sergeant Remington, but he has a very military-look, with a shirt in a black/gray camouflage color and then a protective vest with the letters S.T.A.R. on the front, a helmet which says S.T.A.R. on one side, and "Hawkins" on the other. Trivia * Hawkins owns two dog tags, one from his motherland Ireland's army and one from his work with Special Corps and S.T.A.R.The Branch initials, IDF, stands for Irish Defense Force. * Service numbers for military personnel were phased out in the seventies and replaced with using social security numbers, however, in order to stop identity theft - service numbers are now coming back in the US Military with the hopes of everyone having one by 2015. * Hawkins service number, if you correspond the letters of the alphabet with their numbers, spells out "PAPA". References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Soldier Category:Irish Category:Hawkins family